Flores de colza
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Izayoi buscó la felicidad y la encontró de una forma "diferente", pero igualmente maravillosa. El gran Taishou se había acostumbrado a su vida, pensó que ya no quería más, hasta que la conoció. Habrían problemas, pero todo estaría bien mientras pudieran ver ese color amarillo.


_Se me dio por intentar (los resultados pueden variar) escribir algo tranquilo, dulce y libre de drama, todo después de escuchar (y posteriormente traducir) la canción Na no hanabatake o, en español, el campo de flores de colza (canola, colinabos _—_¡Siempre lo dije, los bebés vienen de los colinabos!_—_) de Do As Infinity. Además, quería publicar algo de esta pareja que casi no es protagonista. En fin, espero que disfruten (y, claro, que comenten) este oneshot de los suegros que muchas querríamos._

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y, la canción, a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**"FLORES DE COLZA"**

_"Iluminada por la empañada luz de luna_

_Rápidamente, rápidamente,_

_Camino hacia donde estás esperando_

_Entonces, no caeré"_

—**Do As Infinity, NA NO HANABATAKE**

No fue como un cuento de hadas, o una historia antigua donde dos personas gracias a su amor crean el inicio de algo enorme. Sólo pasó. Sí, esa podría ser la frase más apropiada. _Sólo pasó_. Las dos palabras que una mujer le diría a otra cuando ésta le preguntó cómo es que se fracturó la pierna al salir de su casa; la frase que el hombre ebrio le balbucearía al oficial después de chocar contra un poste; o el estudiante que obtuvo malas notas utilizaría para excusarse. Culpar a un algo que ella había preferido llamar _destino_.

Eso le pareció desde un principio, desde que analizó los factores y se dio cuenta de que sólo un poder universal pudo arreglar su encuentro.

Sus familias eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, siglos tal vez, pero eso no significaba que habían logrado verse. Él era un hombre repleto de _trabajo _y sin tiempo como para utilizarlo en visitas, y las pocas veces en las que había ido a su casa, ella no se encontraba.

Tras una pelea silenciosa y diversos recursos, ella había logrado que sus padres permitieran que estudiara en Tokio, lo que significaba vivir lejos. Un gran problema para alguien que había sido sobreprotegida desde su nacimiento. Pero quería intentarlo, ser independiente y cumplir su sueño de la infancia. Además, había prometido que los visitaría cada semana si le era posible. Y en todas sus visitas, jamás se había topado con él.

Entonces, los factores comenzaron.

Sus madre le había pedido que abandonara la universidad porque, según ella, la salud de su padre no era buena y temía lo peor. Ella tuvo que acceder.

Mientra que algo dentro de él le dijo que era hora de visitar a un amigo que se encontraba enfermo.

Así fue como ocurrió lo improbable.

—Izayoi, él es Taishou Inu-sama —los ojos café se mantuvieron observando a los dorados. Ahí estaba, ante ella, el hombre del que tantos hablaban—. Ella es mi hija, Izayoi-chan. Mi única niña. —él se encargó de presentarlos, aprovechando el momento para avergonzarla, claro.

—Padre —se quejó. Ella ya no era una niña. En este instante, quería hacérselo notar a todo el mundo más que nunca—. Taishou-sama, es un placer. —Era un hombre mayor que ella, pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo. Tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados que sólo los Taishou poseían.

—Lo mismo digo, _Izayoi-chan_. —A pesar de su voz grave y lo que se _decía de él_, ella no se sintió intimidada en absoluto. Porque pudo ver en sus labios una leve curvatura y, aun cuando sospechaba que era a costa suya, le simpatizó de inmediato.

Y se reencontró con ese rostro rudo, pero amigable con el que había soñado. Era la tarde de la mañana siguiente, cerca de la entrada de su casa.

—Taishou-sama, qué sorpresa. —Le saludó con una reverencia tan profunda que creyó que caería. Su presencia en verdad le había sorprendido de forma positiva.

—Izayoi-chan. —Él correspondió a su saludo. Ella se ofreció a acompañarlo a la salida.

—¿Y qué lo trajó por aquí? —No vino a verla, claro que no. Eso era muy tonto, poco probable y era irrespetuoso pensar de esa forma en alguien como él.

—Visitaba a tu padre. Tal parece que está mejorando muy rápido. Después de todo, aún es muy joven como para dejar este mundo. —Ella agradeció su preocupación y él le agradeció su acompañamiento cuando se encontraron frente a un auto oscuro conducido por un hombre mayor y bajo de estatura. Ese gracias de repente le recordó algo.

—He estado pensando... —logró que el Taishou bajara su vista hasta su rostro, intrigado por lo que iba a decir—. Nos habíamos visto antes, ¿verdad? —él sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo, no eras más que una niña muy pequeña. Estábamos mi familia y yo de visita, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Creo... que sí. Usted era el muchacho que estaba viendo las pinturas —él asintió con un algo que parecía alegría por ser recordado. Izayoi enrojeció y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, después dio un ligero gritito, sorprendiendo al hombre—. ¡Oh, qué pena! Cuando lo vi, le llamé _Inuyasha-sama_.

—No importa. Me siento honrado de ser confundido con el príncipe fundador de tu familia. —A él parecía no preocuparle ese acto inocente ocurrido en la infancia.

—Pero... después le tomé de la mano. —ella dejó de cubrir su rostro, pero aún se veía avergonzada.

—Eso fue porque me perdí y no sabía cómo regresar con los demás. Sólo me guiabas, no hay de qué arrepentirse. —Y él continuaba tranquilo, pero un tanto divertido por las reacciones inesperadas de esa bella muchacha que en apariencia parecía tranquila y madura. Vaya, todos tenían su lado infantil.

Izayoi suspiró y después habló: —En ese tiempo era una entrometida.

—A mí me pareció que esa niña era muy lista y amable.

—No diga eso. —Otra vez volvía a estar sonrojada, pero en esta ocasión era por los alagos. Ella no era eso, sólo era Izayoi, una chica criada a la antigua, y ya.

—Es la verdad —unos segundos de silencio en el que el viento aprovechó para mover sus largos cabellos. Blanco y negro conviviendo, bailando—. ¿Puedo ver las pinturas de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, Taishou-sama.

—Myoga —llamó al conductor del auto—. Tardaré un poco. —él asintió y subió al vehículo de nuevo. Izayoi le saludó y él movió su cabeza, su brillante cabeza calva. Ella no pudo evitarlo y rio bajito—. ¿Qué pasa, Izayoi?

—Nada. Olvídelo.

Después de las risas y un movimiento de hombros, después de caminar y entrar a una habitación donde pocos podían entrar, habían llegado.

_Aquí estamos._

Ambos observaron la enorme pintura colocada sobre la pared de madera. Eran las imágenes de la leyenda de la creación de un clan. Una princesa y un príncipe que habían creado algo enorme bajo el canto de las cigarras en la época Sengoku.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre cuando se percató del seño fruncido en el rostro de la descendiente de aquellos príncipes antiguos.

—Aún creo que se parecen un poco.

—No es así. Inuyasha tomó muchos riesgos y actuó de una forma en la que varios calificarían como estúpida. Pero, al final, las cosas le salieron bien, y tal vez sólo por suerte. No sé si yo haría lo mismo, al menos ya no.

—Comprendo —las responsabilidades estaban primero—. Pero Inuyasha es un buen nombre.

—Lo es.

Al término de esa afirmación, Izayoi habló sobre los encantos de esa pintura antigua: el tipo de lienzo y pintura utilizada, la técnica, o hasta dónde se habían quedado pegados algunos pelos de la brocha. Y Taishou no pareció aburrise, sino que escuchó con atención. Incluso le preguntó cómo es que sabía tanto del tema. Ella rebeló que uno de sus sueños habían sido convertirse en pintora, que su lugar creativo era la habitación frente a las flores de colza, que había comenzado a estudiar artes plásticas en la universidad, pero que tuvo que abandonarla. Entonces él de dijo que habría sido una de las mejores.

—¿Cómo puede asegurarlo? Aún no ha visto algunas de mis pinturas

—Sólo estoy seguro.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió esa conversación que se tornaba personal.

—Tengo que irme. —él avisó y ella sintió una leve desilución. Le hubiera gustado seguir hablando.

—Es verdad. Perdone por retrasarlo.

—No importa. Además, he aprendido cosas nuevas sobre la pintura. —Sonrió ampliamente, dejando al descubierto un pequeño colmillo.

—Permítame acompañarlo. Eso era lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

—Vayamos.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia el vehículo y se percataron de que ya había oscurecido. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se había ido tan rápido? Ya era de noche y había bajado la temperatura. Izayoi estornudó.

—Toma, Izayoi —el Taishou se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de la muchacha quien intentaba rechazarlo—. Tu padre me castigaría si su _pequeña niña _se enferma por mi culpa.

—Gracias. —Terminó por aceptar.

—Señor... —el conductor lo llamó. En verdad se le había hecho tarde.

—Lo sé, Myoga —y subió—. Adiós, Izayoi. —le habló dentro del auto.

—Adiós —le respondió, acariciando la tela sobre ella—. ¡Taishou-sama, su...! —Pero él ya no pudo escucharla. Sólo hizo una señal con la mano. El automóvil arrancó, dejándola cálida y con ganas de decir más.

Pero siempre habría un mañana.

—Taishou-sama, bienvenido. —Esa era su frase, porque él venía de visita con regularidad para hablar o simplemente para guardar silencio. No importaba, siempre estaba agradecida de contar con su compañía.

Pero esta vez no estaba solo.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba a su lado. Pero no por eso él dejaba de ser esposo y padre.

—Mi hijo, Sesshoumaru. —Detrás de él se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos seis años, aproximadamente. Era muy parecido a él, pero también tenía la piel clara y la actitud de los Meidou. Tan bonito como una niña...

—Hola, Sesshoumaru-kun —ella se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura—. Soy Iza... yoi. —El pequeño se fue a otro lugar, ignorándola por completo. Era un niño frío.

—_Sesshoumaru_. —El padre parecía molesto por esa acción.

—Déjelo, es sólo un niño —se levantó, mientras observaba con algo de melancolía al pequeño Taishou que veía el lugar, ignorando a la servidumbre—. Además, tal vez no quería estar aquí.

—Él fue quien dijo que quería venir. —Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quería conocer el lugar donde suelo pasar el tiempo, o algo así —Izayoi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa—. Aunque también pienso que existe _otra cosa_.

Izayoi no quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, sólo se limitó a acompañar al padre y al hijo en ese recorrido. Pero siempre se preocupó por tener una ligera distancia del Taishou mayor. Si se acercaba a él, más lejos quedaría el pequeño Sesshoumaru.

Llegó el momento de irse, pero antes de que se fueran, Izayoi recordó que tenía algo que no le pertenecía. Así que tomó el riesgo y lo llevó dentro de sus habitaciones para que recogiera lo perdido.

—Esta vez no lo olvidé: Su saco.

—Gracias —dijo eso, pero no lo tomó, sólo la siguió observando—. Se ve mejor en ti.

—No diga eso... —pero el ya no habló más, sólo la besó.

—Izayoi. —los ojos dorados la miraban con seriedad. Ella sabía lo que venía... pero no debía permitirlo.

—No. —Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

—¿No? —parecía impactado y hasta herido.

—Usted tiene una familia. Y yo... —no pudo continuar. Un nudo estaba creciendo en su garganta.

—Izayoi, debes escucharme. —él también hizo su intento.

—No, por favor, —pero ella no quizo escucharlo. Algún día comprendería que era por su bien—. Me estoy conteniendo lo más que puedo. No lo haga más difícil. —después llamó a una de las sirvientas. Las cosas debían terminar ya o no resistiría y se rompería a llorar. Seguía siendo una niña.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita? —llegó muy rápido, lo cual ella agradeció mentalmente.

—¿Podrías acompañar a Taishou-sama y Sesshoumaru-kun? Me siento mal.

—Claro, señorita. Señor, acompáñeme.

—Está bien, Izayoi. Comprendo. —Y el hombre salió. Se veía molesto ante su propia resignación.

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?

Tal vez por curiosidad o por masoquismo, pero ella fue hacia la ventana y observó la ida del hombre que jamás sería suyo.

—¿Dónde está Izayoi-san? —Comprendió al leer sus labios. Ella era buena haciéndolo y notó cómo Myoga pareció extrañado de no verla despedirse de ellos. Ella también lo extrañaría, junto con su natural cobardía, su calva brillante y gracioso bigote alargado.

—La princesa está molesta —el niño serio habló con mirada inexpresiva—. Tal vez le asustó su inteligencia.

—_Sesshoumaru. _—su padre le reprendió. Después miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, donde sabía que la encontraría. Izayoi sólo cerró las cortinas.

_Adiós, Taishou-sama._

Pero las abrió unos días después para observar cómo la lluvia caía en solidaridad con ella, tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía por no poder verlo de nuevo. Pero eso era lo mejor. Ella no haría que el pequeño Sesshoumaru perdiera la capacidad de sonreír por su culpa.

¿Acaso esa silueta blanca que se mojaba en el exterior era su alma? Se veía tan lamentable, golpeada y escupida por el agua.

Izayoi corrió con un paraguas en la mano hacia la entrada de su casa. Ahora podía ver con mejor claridad.

Casi no pudo reconocerlo sin su característica coleta. Tampoco estaba su corbata. Ahora se encontraba frente a una versión más joven. Su aspecto parecía el de un estudiante rebelde después de un enfrentamiento, pero que a pesar de todo parecía tener conciencia y miedo de caer en algo donde jamás podría salir. Le resultaba difícil aceptarlo, pero esa apariencia desolada le hacía verse más atractivo.

—Taishou-sama, ¿qué está haciendo? Se enfermará.

—No me importa —rechazó el cobijo del paraguas haciendo que ella fuera la única en cubrirse. Pero Izayoi no quería eso, así que prefirió bajarlo, recibiendo el agua fría con la esperanza de que refrescara su mente—. Quiero que me des permiso.

—¿Permiso? ¿Para qué?

—Para ser como Inuyasha. Actuar de forma estúpida, pero teniendo la esperanza de que la suerte esté a mi lado. A tu lado. Dime, Izayoi.

Ella no pudo responder de la forma que él quería: —Entre a secarse.

Entraron al área de la casa que estaba deshabitada después de que sus hermanos se hubieran casado y mudado. Ella le permitió utilizar la ducha y le dio un poco de ropa. Pero luchó por creer que todo lo que hacía era por solaridad al necesitado. Sólo haría eso y después lo dejaría ir otra vez, con la esperanza de que no regresara. ¿Pero si lo hacía? ¿Tendría la fuerza para rechazarlo? Aún ahora le parecía muy difícil.

—Por suerte, olvidó su saco. —Las cosas debían de estar por fin con su dueño.

—Izayoi, sabes que hablaba en serio. —Él prefirió continuar con su conversación. Con las sombras y luces del fuego de la chimenea en su rostro, se veía molesto. No podía huir de eso para siempre.

—Lo sé. De la misma forma en que sé que lo amo y mucho, pero...

—Tal vez no soy el único quien debe de intentar actuar antes de pensar. Ser como su princesa.

—De niña siempre quise eso. Jugaba imaginando ser como ella. Pero siempre me faltaba Inuyasha-sama. Ahora alguien viene a mi lado ofreciéndome serlo. Pero es un rey y ya tiene una reina y su príncipe. ¿Cómo podría ser la destructora de todo eso? —ella sufriría para evitar más sufrimiento.

—Izayoi, ¿cómo puedes destruir lo que ya está roto? Amo a mi hijo, pero sabes muy bien que mi matrimo estuvo arreglado —lo sabía. Todo eran lazos y beneficios que se obtenian al unir familias poderosas. Tal vez cuando ella se casara sería obligada por esa razón—. Yo también estoy desconcertado. Enamorarme como un adolescente, a mi edad.

—Pero aún es muy joven. —ahora se daba cuenta. Hace unas horas, con el agua callendo y su cabello suelto, pudo ver en él al príncipe Inuyasha.

—Pero no como tú —tomó el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que viera directamente a sus ojos. Así serían iguales—. La diferencia de edad no es la única barrera, e incluso hay algunas que jamás podrán ser rotas. Aun así... Aun cuando no podamos ser como esos dos príncipes a quienes les resultó de la mejor manera sólo teniéndose ellos mismos, quisiera que nosotros fuéramos los creadores de una nueva generación como ellos. Tener nuestros propios príncipes y princesas.

Izayoi sentía su rostro caliente. Incluso estaba comenzando a ver un ligero sonrojo en el hombre que le estaba haciendo tal proposición. ¿Estaba enfermándose o era otra cosa? No lo sabía y ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Era tan maravilloso que no quería arruinar el momento con la realidad.

Sólo se limitó a decir que sí.

...

El pequeño cuerpo de Izayoi estaba lleno de una mezcla indeterminada de emociones. En este momento, quienes estaban ganando eran la alegría y euforia. Casi podía bailar, pero eso no sería indicado. Tal vez sólo pintaría. Sí, eso era. Y luego ella le mostraría su obra de arte. Pero eso sería después, porque había escuchado el sonido de un auto estacionándose.

—Bienvenido, Taishou-sama. Me gustaría decirle algo —miró su rostro y lo encontró frustrado—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Problemas. —Su voz sonaba profunda por la molestia.

—¿De qué tipo? —entonces él le habló sobre complicaciones inesperadas en el _trabajo_, muchas como para dejarlas pasar. Después se disculpó por adelantado, porque tendría que ausentarse algunos días, _pocos _(al menos eso esperaba). Ella no podía culparlo, sólo debía ser pasiente.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Izayoi? —él pareció recordar sus palabras.

—Nada importante, olvídelo.

Y él le hizo caso. Entonces ella permitió que se fuera antes para que tuviera tiempo de pensar en sí mismo. Incluso su beso de despedida fue muy corto.

—Perdóname, pero fui cobarde. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando se entere? —le habló a alguien que aún no estaba ahí, disculpándose—. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy diciendo que no te querrá, claro que lo hará. Estoy segura. Incluso tu hermano, porque tienes un hermano mayor. Sesshoumaru-kun es algo _complicado_, pero no creo que te odie —luego tocó su estómago con ternura—. Todo estará bien, criaturita. Perdona que te llame así, pero aún no sé qué seas. En poco tiempo, estaremos juntos, los tres.

Se distanciaba cada vez más de él, poco a poco. Ella había decidido no agobiarlo. Cuando las cosas se solucionaran, la noticia sería dicha. Aun así, estaba pasando el tiempo y su preocupación crecía al igual que su vientre, el cual, era más grande de lo debido. O al menos eso creía. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba viviendo eso en carne propia. Su única experiencia era con los hijos de sus hermanos. Esos niños que estaban de visita y entraron a su habitación cuando ella se cambiaba, observando el hogar de su próximo primo o prima.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus sobrinos corrieron emocionados por la noticia, gritando su secreto a todos los presentes. Y así fue como sus padres se enteraron.

—No, Izayoi. Pensé que eras más lista. —su padre comenzó la confontación en privado. Izayoi no estaba tan alertada, después de todo, ella sabía que ese momento iba a llegar y no estaba en contra de que ocurriera. Entre más rápido se supiera, mejor.

—Ustedes nunca se opusieron. —De alguna forma, siempre lo supo. El destino había sido ayudado por sus padres.

—Porque sabíamos que algo así podría ocurrir. Pero todo era a su tiempo. —¿Tiempo? ¿No comprendían que el tiempo, la edad o cosas como esas no podían contra la propagación de ese sentimiento? Por eso es que estaban juntos: porque si se separaban estaban seguros de que encontrarían, o morirían de dolor. Así de fuerte era todo eso.

—No importa. A pesar de todo, van a contar con la protección de los Taishou que tanto deseaban. ¿Qué importa que sea más pronto de lo que querían? Ya lo tienen. —Izayoi se presentó ante sus padres como nunca lo había hecho: molesta y exigente. Ya fuera a causa de valentía o simples hormonas, ella quería ser escuchada, no oída como era siempre. Al menos que lo hicieran antes de que la corrieran, o que ella se fuera. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Pero, sorprendentemente, su padre se vio alterado: —Izayoi, no. Eso no es lo que nos importa. Tú eres lo principal. Tú y tu hijo.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para ustedes dos. —se unió su madre.

—Ni siquiera pienses en irte, _Izayoi-chan _—el hombre había sucumbido a sus sentimientos como padre, al miedo de perder a su única niña y a su nieto—. Quiero que mis dos princesas se queden al lado de este viejo.

—También puede ser un niño, padre. —también el corazón de Izayoi olvidó la molestia y pensó en un futuro mejor.

—No, yo sé que es una niña. Otra Izayoi.

—Lo que sea está bien.

Las cosas estaban ocurriendo mejor de lo pensado, al menos en ese ámbito.

Ahora se encontraba viendo las flores de colza. Era un área diminuta a comparación de los enormes campos con los que contaba su familia, esos que eran responsables de un porcentaje de su riqueza. Su brillo amarillo resultaba tranquilizante para ella, para ambos. Entonces se sumió en un sueño.

_«Todo estará bien, criaturita»_

—_¡Mamá! —un pequeño corrió a sus brazos. Un niño o una niña, no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero no le importaba, sólo sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas._

—_¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —su calor era tan cómodo, parecía decirle que las cosas estaban bien. Que ella no necesitaba nada más en su visa que tenerlo entre sus brazos. _

—_¿Y papá? —su bella carita y sus ojos brillantes tenían duda—. ¿Dónde está?_

_Izayoi no sabía qué responder. Tampoco conocía la respuesta a eso._

_«¿Dónde está?»_

—Izayoi-sama no se encuentra en su habitación —la voz de uno de los sirvientes la despertó. Y tal parecía que con el estaba hablando no le había hecho caso—. ¡Por favor, no!

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron ruidosamente y ella se encontró con la respuesta.

—Izayoi, me has estado ignorando meses y ni siquiera me has dado una explicación... _Izayoi _—Taishou se quedó sin palabras, sólo veía a la mujer y analizaba todo en su mente. Comprender para luego hablar—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tenía sus propios problemas, Taishou-sama. Cuando se solucionaran... —tampoco ella pudo continuar. Los ojos dorados estaban enfadados. El hombre se sobó las sienes y posteriormente suspiró.

—Los problemas se han ido, Izayoi. Ahora hay que solucionar esto.

—Si se siente responsabilizado...

—¡No es eso! —otra vez molesto—. Me gusta que seas tan amable, es una de las cosas que amo. Pero, por primera vez piensa en ti. Mejor dicho, piensa en _él_.

—O en ella.

—O en ella —él sonrió. Ambos lo hicieron.

Las flores pronto se marchitarían. Pero en un año volverán a florecer. En un año, más ojos estarían viendo esas flores amarillas, jugando con ellas.

—Te ves muy bella.

—Gracias, mi señor. —En verdad, ella se sentía agradecida.

_"...En el próximo año,_

_por favor, oscilen en el viento_

_flores de colza_

_y protejan a los tres por nosotros."_

* * *

_Después de todo, el drama no se pudo ir de mí. Pero que conste que hubo final feliz (algo extraño en mí, cuyo segundo nombre es Tragediana). Y, creo que eso es todo por comentar (Sigo publicando en clases). Sólo recuerden: Los reviews sanan mi alma, autoestima, cratividad y pies cansados (y tal vez valgan una mala calificación en Informática aplicada -3- "Lo siento maestro, pero sólo pasó"). _

_Se despide, Loops "Tragediana" Magpe._

_¡Feliz mañana!_


End file.
